The Loss of a Friend
by Obi the Kid
Summary: pre-TPM, Obi attempts to deal with the death of Bant (h/c, angst, non-slash)


Title: The Loss of a Friend  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG (h/c, angst, non-slash)  
Summary: pre-TPM, Obi (age 22) tries to deal with the death of his friend,   
Bant.   
Disclaimer: George owns Obi and Qui, I own Trevan. No Money is made from   
this.  
Archive: Anyone who wants it.  
Notes: I think I corrected any errors here, if you see any, its all my fault.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Loss of a Friend  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in silence, his world no longer at peace. The funeral  
pyre before him, had, only minutes ago been the final resting-place of his  
dearest friend. All that remained now, were the ashes of one who meant so  
much to him.  
  
Bant's precious life had ended violently; her death was slow and deliberate.  
Obi-Wan had been with her during those final painful hours, holding her  
hand, willing her to fight. All the while, he was watching her life force  
gradually slip away. Her final words to him were that she loved him and  
would always watch over him. He stayed by her side until her last breath,  
refusing to move from his place until Qui-Gon Jinn practically picked him up   
and carried him out.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't cry for her then, perhaps he was to overwhelmed with the  
Shock. Now, as he stood at the pyre, he felt the weight of the loss   
overtaking his body and mind. The lump in his throat was building and the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Somehow, he managed to hold himself together through   
the funeral, refusing to lose it in front of Master Yoda and the other   
council members.  
  
His master had told him before that it was a normal human emotion, Jedi  
or not. There was no shame in showing true emotion over the loss of a close  
friend. While some masters had taught their apprentices not to embrace  
emotion, Qui-Gon believed that if you refuse to release them and do not   
grieve, for what you have lost, then maybe your heart was closed to tightly.  
  
The tall Jedi stood beside his student, well aware of the battle going on  
inside of the 22-year-olds mind. Qui-Gon knew all to well, the pain and  
hurt that Obi-Wan felt these past days and even more so at this moment.  
Sooner or later, the emotions pent up inside would demand to be felt, and  
when that happened, Obi-Wan would need his master near to ease some of the   
pain.  
  
The younger Jedi was eerily still and silent, refusing to take his eyes from  
the pyre before him, until the council members and others filed out. Now,  
only Jinn remained. Seconds after the group left the room, Obi-Wan  
collapsed and fell to his knees. Dropping his head into his hands, his  
shoulders shook uncontrollably as the sobs wracked his body. For a few  
minutes, at least, Qui-Gon allowed his apprentice to lose himself in his  
tears. When it became obvious that Obi-Wan could not calm his emotions  
enough to let go, Qui-Gon stepped closer and lay a gentle hand on the boy's  
shoulder.  
  
"Obi-Wan." His tone was soft and understanding.  
  
Obi-Wan did not respond, so his master took him by the arm and slowly helped  
him to his feet, supporting him when his legs became rubber. Without  
hesitation, Qui-Gon drew the grieving apprentice into his arms, rubbing his  
back and hushing him gently. "It will be alright padawan. I know it hurts.  
I am here."  
  
It was a few minutes before Obi-Wan was able to gain some assemblence of  
control. Yet he did not attempt to move from the safety of his masters  
arms.   
  
"I miss her." His voice was weak.  
  
  
Qui-Gon continued to try and comfort his padawan. " I know you do. The pain  
will ease in time. As long as you keep her close to your heart, she will   
always be with you."  
  
"It hurts." The sobs began to lessen.  
  
"I know."  
  
Qui-Gon let a few more moments pass, before he released his padawan. Taking  
his arm, the older Jedi decided it was time for them take their leave.   
  
"Come padawan. You need rest." Together, the pair returned to their  
quarters. Obi-Wan melted into the couch as his master prepared a cup of hot  
herbal tea for him. The tea had always worked in the past in calming the  
student. Once Obi-Wan had finished with his tea, Qui-Gon directed him to  
bed.   
  
For the first time since he was 16, the jedi apprentice was tucked into bed  
by his master. The boy's pain-filled eyes stared through Qui-Gon's soul,  
pleading. "Please stay master, just until I fall asleep."  
  
"Shh, I will stay padawan, as long as you need me."  
  
Obi-Wan's face, looking so much younger than his years almost spoke for him.  
He reached a hand towards his teacher, fighting for the words. "I don't  
understand master, why this happened. Why?"  
  
Qui-Gon took the smaller hand his own. "I lost a close friend once, when I  
was much younger. His name was Trevan. He and I went through the academy  
together and were taken as padawans on the same day. 4 years later, he was  
killed with his master while on a mission. The hotel in which they were  
staying was bombed. I held out hope that he would be found alive, but a few  
days later, they found him. He and his master had been dead for 3 days."  
He paused before continuing, memories flooding back. "I still think about  
him. Some days, I can't shake the images, other days; I only remember the  
good things. It will be the same for you. You and Bant were quite a pair.  
And I know how important she was in your life."  
  
He reached up and stroked the short hair. "I will be here padawan, and I know  
that Bant's legacy will live on through you. She was a promising student and   
an honest and caring friend. She will never be forgotten."  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself beginning to drift towards sleep. He held tight to  
Qui-Gon 's steady hand. Knowing that the hurt and sense of loss would  
lessen in time was no comfort right now, so he clung to the only comfort he  
knew. His master. He felt the gentle hand on his temple, pushing him  
towards the sleep that his body needed. A familiar feeling of calm and love  
came through their shared bond. Qui-Gon kept the physical contact that  
seemed to relax the boy. "Sleep now, my Obi-Wan, I am here."   
  
With those few words, Obi-Wan drifted off. His hand refusing to loosen it's  
hold on the older Jedi's. Qui-Gon realized, with the loss of Bant, just how  
important Obi-Wan was in his life. How easily one's life could change in  
just hours...minutes. As promised, he stayed with his padawan, offering  
what he could. Obi-Wan would keep his friend close to his heart. The pain  
would come and go, but the memories would last a lifetime.  
  
END  



End file.
